Disney Channel Boys' Foot Fetish Collection
by Fan4Life07
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Disney Channel characters, and all the hot foot action you could hope for.
1. Chapter 1: Mighty Med

**For those of you familiar with my stories, I'm sure this new series doesn't come as a surprise. So hopefully you'll indulge me in allowing me to explore my fetish through different characters. **

**First off, Mighty Med! There really isn't a plot to this, so let's just dive right into the hot foot action! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Oliver closed the door behind him, watching Kaz settle into the beanbag chair by the window. Every Friday after school, they wordlessly settled into their routine. He leaned down and sat on his knees, lifting Kaz's left foot up. The black laces on Kaz's shoes were loose enough for Oliver to untie with ease, slowly pulling the shoe from the heel. Once he took off Kaz's right shoe, Oliver began massaging Kaz's right foot, covered by the thin fabric of the black sock.

"Feels good," Kaz sighed, bringing his hands behind his head and sinking a little deeper into the beanbag chair.

Months of practice had made Oliver's hands feel like magic to Kaz. Oliver smiled at his friend's compliment – he knew exactly where to apply more pressure, where Kaz was most ticklish, and how to crack all ten toes at an agonizingly slow pace that had Kaz writhing. It all felt entirely natural to Oliver, and yet the expressions that spilled across Kaz's face, the sighs that steadily poured from Kaz's open lips, everything still excited Oliver like the first time.

Kaz's body gradually relaxed further and further against the beanbag chair, but every muscle in his body tightened when Oliver brought both socked-covered feet to his feet, and took a deep whiff.

To put it bluntly, Kaz didn't have the best hygiene. But the smell that infiltrated Oliver's nostrils when he inhaled the smell of Kaz's socks never failed to send shivers through his body. It was a mixture of sweat, the familiar musk that could only come from a teenage boys' feet, and a smell that was exclusive to Kaz. It had a certain potency that ignited Oliver's pheromones.

A couple slower, long sniffs later, Oliver brought both big toes into his mouth.

Kaz's head fell back and a husky moan reverberated from deep inside. If Oliver's hands were magic, his mouth was a deeply guarded spell only the most advanced warlocks could summon. This was even better than video games, and that was a sentiment Kaz very rarely ever felt.

Oliver's tongue was careful, but not tentative in the least. He sucked on each toe individually, starting from the pinky toe on Kaz's left foot until he reached the matching one on his best friend's right foot. He knew Kaz's smallest and biggest toes were the most sensitive, so that was where Oliver gave the most attention, his eyes fixated on Kaz's face the entire time. Because it wasn't just about the incredibly arousing sensation of sniffing and sucking on Kaz's feet, but the way it made Kaz feel. It made Oliver feel good to know that he was the cause of the overflowing pleasure coursing through Kaz's body.

Peeling the black socks that stuck to Kaz's feet, Oliver licked his lips when he held both bare feet in his hand. The soles of Kaz's size eight feet were so soft that Oliver couldn't help but press his face in between them, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the smell of Kaz's sweaty feet surrounded him, bathing him in euphoria.

It was strange. Oliver was a known germaphobe, but there was something about Kaz's bare feet that washed away all of his inner anxieties. Kaz didn't quite understand it himself, but he knew what Oliver liked, so he gently pressed his feet all over Oliver's face, allowing his best friend to become submerged in the smell of his feet.

And the pleasure was entirely mutual when Oliver took three of Kaz's toes into his mouth. Oliver held Kaz's sole while his tongue worked its way in between the gaps of Kaz's toes, before he sucked on each one harshly like he was feasting on a lollipop. Saliva began to slide down Kaz's big toe, but Oliver lapped it up, his taste-buds electrified by the tangy taste of Kaz's toes.

Oliver began pressing wet open-mouthed kisses down the sole of Kaz's right foot, when an entirely new sensation racked his body. Kaz was grinding his left foot against Oliver's crotch. Instantly, his khakis felt super constricting, Kaz's heel firmly pressing against his erection. He desperately wanted to pull his pants and underwear off, and feel Kaz's foot against his bare cock, but he was getting ahead of himself. They weren't there yet.

Just when Oliver thought he was going to shoot all over the bottom of Kaz's foot, Kaz pulled his feet away, and they traded places. Oliver was starting to break out into a sweat when he sunk into his beanbag chair.

Kaz liked seeing Oliver like this: hair already slightly messed up, and a thin sheen of sweat shining across his forehead. Oliver was known for being the level-headed one, the one who had it together, but when he was like this, he looked so dazed, too aroused to do anything but sit back and let Kaz do his thing. And Kaz loved being in control.

After undoing the laces of both green camouflage print sneakers, Kaz pulled off both shoes. Oliver's white ankle-length socks may not have had the strongest smell, but there was definitely a lingering musk from walking around school all day. And Kaz couldn't get enough of that scent, filling his nose with long, deep sniffs that finished in heavy sighs. His dick was pressing against the front of his jeans, but he ignored it, wanting to envelop himself in Oliver's feet as completely as possible.

With dexterity that had become second-nature to his hands, Kaz simultaneously slipped off both of Oliver's socks, before undoing the buttons of his red and black plaid shirt. There was no hesitation. The rhythm they had built over the past few months was seamless.

Oliver pressed his bare feet against Kaz's chest. Kaz moaned, fighting the urge to let his eyes fall to a close, wanting to watch Oliver's feet moving up and down his smooth skin. Working at Mighty Med was practically a daily workout, and without even trying, Kaz had begun to not only slim down, but gain a bit of muscle. And when the soles of Oliver's feet pressed against his stomach, Kaz felt his abs tighten.

Even though Kaz was generally the one who did the teasing, Oliver had tricks up his sleeves too. He pressed his big toes against Kaz's nipples, an action that had Kaz arching his back, desperate and unwilling to let the contact stop. The bottoms of Oliver's toes were so soft, and by the time Oliver slid his feet down, Kaz's nipples were hard. Then, Oliver wiggled his toes against Kaz's nipples, and even when Kaz pushed them away, Oliver simply brought them back to the ticklish area, and had Kaz giggling again.

His feet continued their path of descent, until they were at Kaz's crotch. While one foot ran up and down the length of Kaz's dick, the other slid between his legs to press against Kaz's balls. The stimulation was dizzying, Kaz caught between dual sensations and shamelessly humping his best friend's feet. Maintaining self-control had never been one of Kaz's strong points, and it was taking every fiber of restraint available in his body not to blow a load in his pants, but he and Oliver weren't finished yet.

Both boys made pulled off each other's clothes. Oliver lifted his arms for Kaz to pull his shirt over his head, then Oliver leaned down to unzip and ease Kaz's jeans down his legs. The tight white briefs they wore left nothing to the imagination, the outlines of their erections clearly visible, small puddles of pre-cum darkening the fabric where their cockheads were.

Kaz turned around, revealing the fabric that stretched around his melon-shaped butt cheeks. He knew Oliver enjoyed being the one to pull his briefs down at a teasingly slow pace, watching more bare skin come into view until both firm cheeks were exposed in their naked glory. But first Oliver gaze Kaz's butt a mini-massage, which felt more like slow groping than anything else, not that Kaz minded. He spread his legs and rested his hands on his knees, giving him the balance to stick out his butt even farther for Oliver's enjoyment. The audible swallow that came from behind him made Kaz smile.

After they worked each other out of their underwear, Kaz and Oliver lay opposite each other on the bed. They pressed the soles of their feet together and slowly rubbed. The bottoms of Kaz's feet were warm, making Oliver's heart race as their toes curled against one another. Kaz's feet were slightly bigger than his own, and for reasons Oliver couldn't begin to comprehend, that excited him.

Like a momentary wrestling match with their feet, both boys' legs muscles tightened as they pressed against each other's feet with more pressure. Their knees bent, Kaz having more leverage from his bigger feet and legs. And Oliver loved the way Kaz controlled the movement, spreading his legs wider as the sweaty soles of their feet stuck together. Oliver gripped his bed sheets as a dollop of pre-cum oozed from the slit of his four inch dick onto his stomach.

Unable to control himself anymore, Oliver reached for Kaz's left leg and brought the foot into his mouth. Kaz did the same, and wasted no time in sucking all five of Oliver's toes into his mouth at once, which had Oliver twisting and moaning.

Meanwhile, their other feet were roaming each other's naked bodies. Oliver ran his right foot up and down Kaz's legs, feeling the slick sweaty skin against his smooth bare sole, while Kaz pressed his free foot against Oliver's face.

And once they reached this inevitable point in their routine, when the need for release, which had been building deep within their guts, was at its peak, it was impossible to resist. Oliver pulled Kaz's foot from his mouth and brought both feet around his dick. Hands pressed against the tops of Kaz's feet to make sure his dick was trapped between those sweaty soles, Oliver began humping his best friend's bare feet. His pace was steady at first, but the more his balls ached, the faster his hips began moving of their own accord. He hadn't come since last Friday, and the image of his seed splattering all over the bottoms of Kaz's feet only made his need even more urgent.

It was too much. Oliver whined as he succumbed to the pleasure shooting through his body, facial features scrunching up so that he looked like he was wincing in pain as his cum streaked across Kaz's bare feet.

Even though his head was spinning, and the familiar dull ache was beginning to run through his own balls, Kaz kept his attention focused on Oliver's face, because his best friend looked incredible when he was coming. It was somehow adorable and hot how it almost looked like he was scared of coming so hard. Seeing Oliver's face, his reddened cheeks covered in sweat, only made Kaz anticipate his release that much more.

Running the cum-covered bottoms of his feet across Oliver's face, Kaz lay back on the bed and allowed Oliver's feet to explore his crotch. His best friend's left foot rocked against his balls, while Oliver's right foot slipped between his legs, pressing between his butt cheeks. His skin was already slick with sweat, and with Oliver's big toe running around the rim of his pink pucker, Kaz wondered what it would be like to feel Oliver's toes curling inside his hole.

The vividness of that thought in combination with Oliver starting to lick the cum off the bottom of his feet had Kaz's balls churning. Oliver's big toe pressed against his entrance a little more firmly. Just a little more pressure and the toe would be inside. Kaz spread his legs, and his toes curled against Oliver's tongue as he came all over his stomach. His dick pulsed as thick globs of his sticky seed pooled in his stomach, excess trailing down his sides.

In spite of their exhaustion, that didn't stop Kaz and Oliver from feasting on each other's now super sweaty feet, snaking their tongues into the gaps between their toes, and collecting the sweat glistening along their soles.

It wasn't just Kaz who thought so. Oliver agreed without hesitation that this was definitely better than video games.

* * *

**I'm actually quite pleased with how this first chapter turned out. Inspiration flowed really easily, so I hope it was a fairly smooth read.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kickin' It

** I decided to take another plunge into this series, which was inevitable with all the hot foot moments presented. This time, it's Rudy and all three of his students. This story has a slightly different atmosphere than my other foot fetish stories, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

As a sensei, Rudy had to carry himself with a certain sense of professionalism. That didn't work out nearly as often as it should have, but as far as Rudy was concerned, there was a lot more to martial arts than discipline and technique. It was almost ironic that he was the teacher considering he could be even more childish than his students at times, Jerry less so than the others. But he always got the job done, and he could pal around with his students because they were also his friends.

Rudy had no trouble confiding in Jack, Jerry and Milton, and would always listen when they came to him with a problem. He felt like he could tell them anything, except for the one secret he guarded more than any other: foot fetish.

This unexplainable attraction had been with him since he was a kid, staying late after karate practice both to refine his moves with a couple other boys, but also to take every opportunity he had to stare at their bare feet.

He thought it was a phase, some teenage hormonal thing that came along with the constant raging erections, but he didn't grow out of it. If anything, his fetish became more pronounced over the years. And now that he was a sensei, his secret was at peak force.

Guilt coursed through his system every time he did it, but Rudy had developed a routine to satiate this unrelenting desire.

While Jack and Milton sparred against one another in front of the mirrors, Rudy made up some excuse to go to the back, where he rifled through his students' bags until he found their sweaty socks. Over and over again, he inhaled deeply and filled his nose with the masculine stench while he fisted his cock through his briefs with his right hand.

After edging himself a couple times, coming dangerously close to blowing his load, Rudy went back to the main room to assist Jack and Milton, reveling in any moment he could hold their feet to show them a proper move.

There was nothing in the world that compared to holding Jack's size thirteens in his hand. Occasionally, he offered to give Jack a foot massage, always being careful not to appear too eager. Luckily every fiber of his being screaming in ecstasy wasn't visible when he firmly pressed his hands against Jack's bare soles. And thanks to his tight white briefs that were just a size too small, neither was his pulsing erection.

All Rudy wanted to do was give Jack's feet a tongue bath, licking up and down the soles before dipping his tongue between his prize student's toes. He wanted to lick ever drop of sweat off Jack's feet, to feel the bottoms of those huge feet covering his whole face while he sniffed and inhaled until his lungs were exhausted.

Jack's feet drove Rudy crazy. One time he came so hard that his cum hit him in the face while he jerked off imagining tongue-worshipping those powerful size thirteens.

Milton's size tens had an appeal all their own: a smell that was uniquely the red-head's. As embarrassing as it was, Rudy snuck some of Milton's socks into his own bag, and took his time sniffing when he got home.

Regardless of the various bright colors, the varying lengths that tended to stretch towards Milton's knees more often than not, all of Milton's own socks carried that smell that had Rudy craving more.

He wished he had the chance to fill his nose with the smell right from the source. The image of Milton's toes spreading right in front of his face, while he sniffed and sucked on those soft soles, was so vivid that Rudy woke up with morning wood swearing that the neat wet-dream had been real. The disappointment of reality was quelled after his hips shot off the bed, and thick spurts of his seed shot across his chest and stomach.

Unlike Jack and Milton, Jerry had hairy legs, which gave the Latin boy's feet a more masculine edge in Rudy's eyes. Whenever Jerry kicked off his shoes, and rubbed his feet, Rudy was hypnotized. He imagined rubbing his hands up and down the fine black hairs of Jerry's legs until he was level with his student's feet.

There wasn't a place on his body that Rudy didn't want to feel Jerry's feet: up and down his chest, across his arms and legs, his ass, his dick.

His mind went haywire whenever it was soaked in the fantasy of Jerry's feet on his ass chees, spreading them apart to expose his tight pink pucker. And his entire body would shudder when he felt Jerry's big toe rounding his entrance, slowly pushing with enough pressure to make Rudy think that toe was going to slide inside him. Then after the first, a second and third, until Jerry was fucking him with his foot.

That wet-dream fuel was more potent than dynamite laced with nitroglycerin. Rudy called his body shaking so hard that it felt like he was cumming buckets, and would pass out at any moment.

But that was all this was: a fantasy. That was all any of this was, and Rudy was determined to keep it that way.

It was carelessness that brought his secret out into the open, and lying on the dojo mats completely naked and blindfolded.

What had he been thinking? That was the problem. He _hadn't_ been thinking straight when he grabbed a sock from each of his students' bags, and pressed Milton and Jerry's socks against his nose while he used Jack's sock to jerk off.

He had been so absorbed in his lust that he became oblivious to the passage of time. The ten minutes he had given his pupils to warm up had passed, and they caught him red-handed.

Rudy didn't know how to react when Jerry ordered him to strip. These were his friends, so he didn't think his life was in danger, but it was pretty hard not to freak out when Jerry's black socks were binding his wrists behind his back, and Milton's rainbow colored tube socks were covering his eyes. And being naked made the whole thing that much more of a mystery. Rudy had no idea what was going on, but he couldn't stop his dick from getting hard.

How could he not pop a boner when he felt one of Jack's sock pushed into his mouth? He was so turned on that he felt like he was going to bust without even touching his dick, which was laying against his stomach, beginning to leak pre-cum from the slit.

And that threat only became more imminent when he felt three feet running over his body. Even without being able to see, Rudy knew exactly which foot belonged to each boy, creating a mental picture so vivid that it was like he was having an out of body experience.

He writhed on the floor as Milton's foot pressed against his right nipple, which quickly became hard after feeling that soft sole rubbing against it so firmly. Rudy arched his back and moaned around Jack's sock, desperate to have his nipples played with until his pink buds were sore and hypersensitive. But he didn't want fingers tweaking and pulling at them – Milton was doing an incredible job with his feet. Drool trickled from his mouth when he felt Milton's heel grinding against his nipple, followed by his toes gently stroking the small pink nub. Milton may not have been Rudy's most graceful student, but he was surprisingly flexible with his feet.

His pleasure continued to escalate with Jerry's foot moving up and down his face, across his left cheek and right cheek, always at a teasingly slow pace. Having Jack's sock in his mouth was euphoric, his taste buds alive with the blanket of his star student's sweat and natural foot flavor, but right now, Rudy desperately wanted to spit the sock out and taste Jerry's bare feet, to suck on those big toes and bathe the goofy boy's sole in saliva.

Rudy was now undulating, thrusting his hips upward, and sliding his dick between Jack's size thirteen feet. If massaging Jack's feet was perfection, this sensation was so out of this world that there wasn't a word invented for it yet. With Jack sitting across from him, moving his feet up and down Rudy's dick, it was taking everything in Rudy's body not to shoot his spunk across Jack's feet. Just the thought of that made it that much harder, his nuts churning and ready to blow.

Still absolutely unaware of how slowly or quickly time was moving, Rudy felt like an eternity had passed when Jack's sock was pulled from his mouth, and he was treated to all three bare feet. It was like being welcomed to the world's finest buffet, allowing Rudy to partake in the rare delicacy of teenage boys' feet. Blindfolded or not, his tongue was already in action, and sending signals to his brain to match the taste of toes to each student.

He worked his tongue in between the gaps of Milton's toes, up and down Jack's huge soles, and along the tops of Jerry's feet. What got him hotter than anything else was when all three boys stretched his mouth wide by dipping their big toes inside. Remembering to breathe through his nose was difficult. With this overload of pleasure, Rudy would have had trouble recalling his own name. His students' feet were practically smothering his face, and he was loving every second of it.

After the makeshift sock blindfold was removed, Rudy was guided to sit on his knees, and his eyes widened to see that all three of his students were naked.

Jack's transformation over the years had been incredible, and not just how long his hair had gotten. He was ripped, bulging pecs and an insane set of abs that even the hardest working karate masters could only dream of attaining. Even his leg and thigh muscles were impressive. Not an ounce of fat took away from the beauty of his muscles. Rudy couldn't help but let his eyes rake over the human piece of artwork that was Jack's body, stopping to focus on the six inch dick throbbing between his legs. Rudy's attraction had always been to feet; dicks had never invaded his wet dreams, but now it was practically impossible to tear his gaze away from Jack's hard dick.

What snapped him out of his trance was Jerry's dick, pressing against his cheek. The Latino boy's dick was just a little shorter than Jack's, but significantly thicker. Rudy unconsciously licked his lips at the thought of that piece of meat stretching his mouth. Seconds later, that was exactly what was happening.

He had been a little scared of being part of some weird plan that only Jerry could follow, but as he looked up and watched Jerry's muscles tighten and his facial features squeeze together so much that it looked like he was slightly in pain, Rudy understood. Jerry was turned on. That was why Jerry was effectively fucking his mouth, thrusting his dick so far that Rudy could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat, and his nose pressed against his student's pubes.

Even though Jerry had an ample amount of pubic hair and leg hair, his chest was almost entirely smooth, save for a thin treasure trail that turned Rudy on way more than it probably should have.

Much to Rudy's surprise, Milton's dick was the thinnest and the longest. Rudy could barely get his mouth around it without his gag reflex going crazy, but if there was one thing that he was, it was persistent. So Rudy gave Milton's cockhead a severe tongue-lashing, making the red-head pre-cum like crazy until his thighs were shaking, before steadily working his way down the shaft.

While he bobbed his head between Milton's legs, Jack and Jerry were at his backside, spreading his ass cheeks wide and working his pucker open with their tongues. It was the wildest thing Rudy had ever experienced. The two boys' tongues were practically wrestling between his ass cheeks, both thick wet muscles trying to cram themselves into his tight hole.

Jack and Jerry's aggression seemed to infect Milton, who had now picked up his pace and was fucking Rudy's mouth with his big dick.

Tongues were replaced with four spit-soaked fingers, the best friend's competitive streak gushing forward once more as their long digits tunneled through Rudy's inner walls to push against his prostate first.

It would have had to be a photo finish, because there was no way Rudy could think straight enough to remember whose digit had reached his spot the quickest. All he knew was that all four fingers were vigorously assaulting his prostate, and he was seeing stars by the time the fingers were pulled from his ass, and Jack slid his six inches to the hilt.

Jack hadn't wasted any time in rapidly thrusting his hips forward, which didn't give Rudy a chance to adjust to the new sensation, but he understood that once a guy was this turned on, it was hard to come down from the high. Besides, the brief flashes of pain were only intermittent between the pounding of his hole, sweaty balls slapping against his ass cheeks and his prostate assaulted with powerful strokes that made his whole body tremble.

Luckily, he had four bare feet to distract him. Milton and Jerry were sitting in front of him, giving him his fill of the toes and soles he shamelessly slobbered over while Jack fucked his ass, hard.

"Rudy, I'm cu-cumming," Jack moaned as his pace quickened.

Moaning around Jerry and Milton's big toes, Rudy felt all his muscles tighten as his ass was filled with Jack's load. His cum was so thick and warm, and Rudy could feel it sloshing inside him when Jerry took Jack's place.

Now Rudy was on his back, legs hiked up onto Jerry's shoulders as the Latino boy thrust into him with the full extent of his power. This was a role reversal if there ever was one, a teacher on his back while his student plowed his ass, but Rudy was far too turned on to be embarrassed. With Jerry's muscles covered in sweat, Rudy was more than relieved when Milton pulled off the sock tying his wrists together. Now he could reach forward and touch Jerry's wet skin, feel those muscles bulging beneath his palms. He traced his fingers around Jerry's small pink nipples, and down his treasure trail. It was hard to believe that Jerry could be so sexy, but he couldn't deny the incredible body thrusting into him so aggressively filling his ass with another load.

Exhausted and desperate to cum, Rudy felt like his mind was unraveling as Milton rammed his big dick inside him. His entrance was now wet and open, allowing Milton to thrust into him without hesitation. Rudy had this half-baked reasoning that geeky boys actually had the most aggressive hormones, and if Milton was the poster child for nerdy guys, then his hypothesis was true.

Milton was practically _whimpering_ while he fucked Rudy, who has his nose and mouth full after Jack and Jerry covered his face with their feet. This unnamed feeling that soared beyond the planes of ecstasy, Rudy couldn't even begin to comprehend. It wasn't something to register with his mind, but something to feel. And feel he did it.

He felt Jack and Jerry's big feet covering the entirety of his face, and Milton's dick hitting that small spot inside him that made his whole body arch clear off the mats, and he felt orgasm coursing through his body. His balls ached with every blast of cum that shot from his dick, while his tongue ran across his students' toes.

The secret was out, and Rudy never felt so good.

* * *

**I'm personally not into the whole domination thing when it comes to foot fetish stuff, and I wouldn't classify this as "domination," but maybe a little more playfully forceful than the usual. It was nice to try out something a little different from my usual style while still indulging in the fetish. **

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jessie

**Seeing what positive feedback my Jessie chapter got in the Disney Channel Steamy Slash Collection, I decided to throw my hand into the ring one more time with Luke and Ravi. So I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Luke had checked every inch of the mansion to make sure that he was really alone, and that those security cameras Bertram threatened all the Ross kids with every time they got on his nerves didn't really exist. Maybe he was being a little paranoid, but he was dealing with a secret that couldn't get out at any cost.

Quietly closing Ravi's door behind him, Luke eased his way into the Indian boy's room until he found himself kneeling in front of Ravi's laundry basket.

It was like digging for buried treasure, twisting and turning his hand until he found what he was looking for. Pressing his brother's black sock against his nose, Luke inhaled deeply, the ripe sweat of Ravi's feet making his dick throb in the confines of his underwear.

The whole thing had started last month when Luke got grounded for going over his texting plan, which he thought was ridiculous in the first place because texts to a teenager was like cake for a kid. No matter what limit you gave them, they were going to need more.

Part of his punishment was to do the laundry for the whole house. And Jessie refused to let him wash her bras or panties, which just made the task that much more dull.

He had been carrying Ravi's laundry bag down the stairs with one hand and surfing the internet on his phone with the other, causing him to miss a step and fall down the stairs. In what could only be a product of natural grace from his dancing ability, Luke managed to not only catch himself from falling face-first onto the ground, but also to catch his phone, which was on a slideshow of kittens with gigantic heads.

But Ravi's clothes, strewn across the floor, looked like they had been caught in a whirlwind. As Luke picked them up, his nose caught a whiff of his brother's socks. It wasn't like his own, a smell that Zuri said could be classified as a nuclear weapon. It was strong enough for him to notice, but not repugnant in the least.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to take a big whiff of those socks, but the instant he did, Luke felt his dick pressing uncomfortably against the front of his jeans.

What did this mean? For about a week, Luke was convinced that he was gay, that he would unconsciously start checking out guys everywhere he went. But all it took was seeing Jessie wearing a black strapless dress to snap him out of his worries. His desire for girls remained unchanged. The smell of Ravi's socks was just another one in the growing list of things that turned Luke on. He could live with that, as long as it remained a secret. Ravi would never understand.

So when Luke heard the door open behind him, he felt like he was in a horror movie and things were about to get very, very bloody.

"This isn't what it looks like." God, could he have been any more obvious?

"You are not sniffing my dirty socks with your hand down your pants?"

The bluntness of his brother's response caught Luke off guard, but he wasn't about to show that he had been taken off guard. It was Luke's personal philosophy to remain cool at all times.

"Well, I guess. Are you mad?"

Ravi shrugged, and that was the end of it. Luke challenged Ravi to see to an all-you-an-eat ice cream race to see who could scarf down the most Rocky Road before they worked themselves into coma-induced brain freezes.

He wasn't sure what to think when the two of them were watching a dinosaur movie on the big screen downstairs, and Ravi peeled off his socks. Luke couldn't believe he was getting a hard-on over such a simple action, but sure enough, he was pulling the blanket over his crotch to conceal his arousal. That was harder to do when Ravi plopped his socks right in his lap.

"You can sniff them if you want."

There was always the possibility that Ravi was playing some sort of joke on him, but looking at the Indian boy's face, Luke didn't see a trace of teasing. Maybe this whole thing excited Ravi as much as it did Luke.

So he didn't hold back, sniffing them with all the lung power his body could manage. Ravi watched him intently which urged Luke to make a big production of sniffing those sweaty gray socks. He even stuffed his right hand down his pants. Luke couldn't explain why it turned him on immensely to know that Ravi was watching him so closely.

"Can I sniff your socks?"

That was all Luke had to ask, and within minutes, he was in Ravi's room, shamelessly groping himself while he buried his nose in his brother's socks. The whole time Ravi was sitting on the bed across from him, staring and readjusting his crotch.

The first time Luke got his fill right from the source was on a Friday night. He and Ravi were playing games on their phones. Luke may have gone over his text limit, but this game of balancing kittens on top of each other was free.

When he noticed Ravi rubbing his socked feet together, Luke couldn't take his eyes off the hot sight. Ravi caught his gaze. Even though Luke was on the verge of a new record, he shut off his phone and closed the distance between himself and the bed. Ravi stretched his foot out, pressing his sock-covered foot right against his brother's face.

Luke hadn't expected that. This was the first time he had felt Ravi's feet in his socks. The added pressure spiked his arousal, sending his hormones into overdrive.

Under normal circumstances, Luke wouldn't have been so willing to surrender control, but with Ravi pressing both socked feet against his face, Luke was more than willing to sit there and take it, letting his brother decide the pace and pressure.

He loved being surrounded by that familiar scent exclusive to Ravi, and he felt his brother's toes toying with his nose, Luke took a big whiff and grabbed his crotch.

"You can take your pants off if you want to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. If you want to."

Ravi was a lifesaver. Luke was out of his jeans and red boxer-briefs in a flash. He had been too horny to remember if Ravi had said it was okay to take off his underwear. Oh well. His dick was hard and out in the open. And if Luke wasn't seeing things, he was pretty sure Ravi had smiled the second his cock popped out.

His brother's feet slid under his green shirt, rubbing up and down his bare chest. Ravi's socks were so warm, and a little moist, which only turned the freckled boy on even more.

He gasped when Ravi's big toes found his nipples, the added pressure making it increasingly hard to think straight. It wasn't until he felt Ravi's feet forcefully tugging at his shirt that Luke realized Ravi wanted him naked. Done.

With Luke completely naked, and Ravi still fully clothed, the contrast between them was even more apparent. But now Luke was sure of one thing they had in common: Ravi was enjoying this as much as he was. The tent in his brother's khakis was unmistakable.

Instantly his attention was thrown from Ravi's crotch when he felt Ravi's socked foot pressing against his dick.

Luke's eyes widened and his toes curled. He was no stranger to jerking off, and had done so in nearly every room of the mansion, including Jessie's room and the kitchen. It was thrilling to jerk off in a place he knew he shouldn't. But the excitement that coursed through Luke's body from Ravi's footjob far surpassed any he had ever known.

Ravi was a little hesitant at first, testing how hard he could press against Luke's dick without hurting his brother. The harder Ravi did it though, the more Luke liked it. Soon the Indian boy was grinding one foot against Luke's shaft, and using the other to roll his brother's nuts.

Luke had never cum so hard in his life. He felt every spurt of his seed streak across Ravi's sock-covered sole. This intense pleasure was working its way through its guts, threatening to rip him apart from the inside out. By the time he had finished shooting off, he was suddenly aware of how sweaty he was. But he didn't care. As exhausted as he was, Luke still wanted more. And he knew that Ravi did too.

Without hesitating, he reached forward and grabbed Ravi's bulge, making his brother grip his bed sheets, all his muscles tensing in surprise. Luke had never touched a dick other than his own, but he knew what he liked. Maybe Ravi would like the same thing.

After tugging Ravi's shorts and briefs to his knees, Luke took hold of his brother's hard five inches, and stroked quickly. Within seconds, Ravi's hips were shooting clear off the bed so he could hump Luke's hand. Luke grinned. He was in control now.

Partly because he didn't want Ravi blowing his load so quickly, and partly because he could never resist an opportunity to tease Ravi, Luke alternated between quick rough strokes and long slow ones. They were brothers. It was his job to torture Ravi like this.

He squeezed Ravi's balls, which were consequently bigger than Luke had anticipated. They were hairless and sweaty, which Luke first noticed with his fingers, and then with his tongue.

It should have been weird. Sucking on his brother's balls wasn't one of the things Luke ever fantasized about, but Ravi's moans were echoing in his ears, and spreading his legs in such desperation that Luke couldn't help but get carried away.

He was bobbing his head between Ravi's legs, trying to take all of the Indian boy's dick down to the base. It was a much harder task when Ravi thrust up into his mouth, but Luke knew Ravi couldn't help himself. Knowing that he was getting Ravi all worked up only encouraged Luke to continue. Plus, he hated losing, even to his own challenges, and his determination to get all of Ravi's dick in his mouth without gagging was the added push he needed to keep trying.

Luke had finally managed when Ravi screamed out his impending orgasm. There was no time to react. Before he knew it, Luke felt the first shots of cum gush from Ravi's dick, right against the back of his mouth.

He wasn't prepared for Ravi's cum, and definitely not so much of it. Who knew Ravi could cum so much? Luke was swallowing blast after blast until Ravi's release became a steady trickle that tapered off.

It was thick, and a little sweeter than his own. Triggering Ravi's orgasm had Luke's own dick throbbing in need again, which didn't go unnoticed by Ravi.

"Lay down."

Luke didn't know what Ravi was planning when he peeled off his socks, but followed the order anyway. He let Ravi guide him, spreading his legs and holding them up by the backs of his knees.

He _keened_ when he felt Ravi's bare foot grinding against his hole. Arching his back off the ground, Luke scooted a little closer to feel more of Ravi's foot. It had always been about the socks, which, when it came down to it, was the smell of Ravi's bare feet with an added barrier that collected his brother's sweat. But actually Ravi's bare feet against his skin opened up a whole realm of arousal in Luke's mind. He was reinvigorated.

Twisting his body so that he was lying on his stomach, Luke took Ravi's bare feet into his mouth, sucking on both big toes at once, before seeing how many toes he could fit in his mouth. He was really proud of himself when he had all five on Ravi's right foot curling against his tongue.

After bathing Ravi's toes in saliva, Luke laid back on the floor and let Ravi resume. The added wetness of his spit made the grinding motion that much other. Luke's dick was starting to leak pre-cum against his sweaty abs.

When he felt Ravi's big toe sink between his butt cheeks, worming its way into his pink pucker, Luke almost blew his load. And as he felt it digging a little deeper inside him, Luke felt his self-control rapidly vanish. He grabbed his dick and jerked off as quickly as he could. He didn't edge himself or prolong his pleasure to make his orgasm more explosive. With Ravi's big toe working him open, he didn't have to.

His whole body shuddered from the force of an orgasm just as powerful as his first. He could feel his entrance rhythmically contracting around Ravi's big toe. But just as soon as he became aware of that sensation, it was gone. Ravi was hunched over his face, stroking his cock until his thick cum was shooting all over Luke's face.

"So-sorry. I couldn't help myself," Ravi said between heavy breaths.

Luke smiled. "Don't worry about it. But geeze, you sure cum a lot. My face is _covered_ in it!"

He reached for what he assumed would be a tissue to clean his face, but when Luke's fingers closed around the warm fabric, he knew exactly what he was holding. Luke cleared his face with Ravi's socks, and after he was finished, he gave them one last big whiff.

The next morning, Jessie had absent-mindedly left her black lace bra in her laundry basket, which brought a big grin to Luke's face. It was the sight of Jessie's bra that had given him a painful erection, but it was Ravi's socks, the bottoms stained with copious amounts of his cum, that had Luke putting off his laundry duties for a couple minutes so he could get in one load of his own first.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this one, so hopefully those of you who stumbled upon this managed to enjoy it!**


End file.
